Who are you !
by skittles mad
Summary: What if they knew each other before zoo york and with the secrets that lay beneath the skin in time will the secrets unravel. Will the team come to terms in time to save a life. First story : mostly D/L hints of M/S and other pairings. Review to plz :
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if they knew each over before zoo York and with the secrets that lay beneath the skin in time will the secrets unravel. Will the team come to terms in time to save a life.**

Who are you !!

Its not the first time this happened to Lindsay and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. The gun was loaded and pointing at her, all she wanted to do was go home, home where her family was waiting for her. She was sure that the man that had the gun pointing at was shouting something but what.

"who are you? Why are you here? Answer me" said the man who spat out the questions one after another. The tone of his voice was sharp with anger and that scared Lindsay.

"what a way to start the job again, after a year off" she said to herself with a hit of sarcasm she knew that this is what she does when she's scared but who wouldn't when a gun was pointing in her face.

"I said who are you" the man said as he pulled off the safety hook of the gun and was now waving it around as if it was on fire.

"NYPD sir now if you would be so kind and put the gun down" she was getting pissed off with him now.

"no why should I it looks like I have the power to say what happens here not you so shut it and sit down ya stupid copper" he said while pointing to a chair "now it looks like we will be here for some time. How 'bout ya tell me a name and I'll tell ya mine what ya say dill"

Lindsay just nodded in answer

"well what your name it must be a pretty name to go with a pretty face. Don't look sad little one I'm sure they are lookin' for ya, more then me know one gives a crap about me I had to kill someone just for them for you to notice me, and look where that ended up I'm holdin' an NYPD officer hostage" he looked lost from what Lindsay saw scared almost "answer me ya bitch" like she said almost.

"Lindsay, and I'm sure people are lookin' for you too"

"yer their lookin' to kill me for a number of reasons"

"like"

"1. You 2. I killed somebody 3. I have to pay off some people who are very well know to the gangs 'ere in New York and lastly because I'm a wanted man miss Lindsay"

"what your name cause I told you mine now who are you"

"my name oh yes I forgot about our dill Jackson Messer"

Oh no another Messer


	2. Chapter 2

Summary :what if they knew each other before Zoo York

A/N : all spelling mistakes are mine & be nice its my first story : D

**Yesterday**

Danny and Lindsay walked down the hallway of the lab to their office, Danny with a case file in his hand and Lindsay with a coffee in both of hers.

"so tell me again cause it don't make sense"

"well Montana" he started "we have a murdered 21 year old girl named Samantha Greenmand."

"yer I got that part what I didn't get was how she got killed by someone that didn't leave anything behind like DNA, Trace, Fingerprints, Footprint or Fibres in the room or on our Vic" her voice was high in frustration. "This could be a pro job or someone who knows a lot about forensic science." She offered her ideas to Danny while sitting down in her chair.

"ok, ok well we must have 'omething or we're at a dead end and the killer walks" his voice more serious then it was before.

Lindsay clicked her fingers together as she remembers something about the report that Sid did on the body "didn't Sid find some trace on the Vic's eyelid"

"err, yer but it was a dog hair, bread a boxer dog I think it came back to why?"

"well if it was a dog, where there's a dog theirs an own am I right Danny"

"wiseass" he muttered under his breath

"Danny what can I say it must be in my nature" Lindsay said with a chuckling just as Danny was going to speak flack knocked on the glass door "hey Flack what can we do for you today?"

"sorry to break up the mothers meeting, but we got another body"

Danny finally found his voice to speak again "well if it helps we found some trace on the first Vic Samantha, it came back to a boxer dog hair and Montana 'ere said that ......"

"yer, yer where there's a dog there's an owner" Flack said cutting off Danny.

"what is it today with people cutting me off, I mean first Montana then you next thing I know M...."

"Danny, Lindsay shouldn't you be heading to the crime scene with him" Mac said while pointing to Flack

"see what did I tell you? I told you that Mac was goin' to come in 'ere and cut me off an...."

"Danny shut up and get your case, you to Lindsay it sounds like we've got a serial" said Stella after poking her head round the corner of the door and just hearing the last part of Danny's statement.

"come off it, is it cut off Danny day today or 'ometing"

"no Danny that's every other day, today's Tuesday" laughed Lindsay walking out of the office to catch up with Stella, followed by a laughing Mac and Flack and a moaning Danny.

A/N: well there's the second chapter. If you have any ideas about what happens to Lindsay then I would deeply like to hear them !!

Also pretty please review : P


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : What if they knew each other before zoo York ........

Timeline : season 2

A/N : Hi this will be my last up date for a couple of weeks as I have to revise for my first GCSE in March : (

I also have to go up North somewhere : S

I don't own CSI:NY blur, blur.

About half an hour later Stella, Lindsay, Danny and Flack arrived at the crime scene of their second Vic they started like an other crime scene.

"I'm gona have a look around see if there are any signs of disturbance" and with that Lindsay walked around the body and into the distance.

"hay, where's Lind's" Flack had just come back from interviewing the first on scene.

"err to look around I think why ?" question Danny

"I'm sure that Lindsay can handle herself" Stella said butting into the conversation

"ok as long as she don't go in the building she should be fine" Danny's head shot up at record time at the sound of Flack's words.

"wh-why what would happen if she did go in the building ?" the sound of Danny's voice was nervous and it didn't go unnoticed by Flack and Stella.

Oooo god what if she did go in the building thought Danny

"mmmm well it hasn't been cleared yet so hopefully she'll be okay" Replied Flack

**With Lindsay **

"Well this is just like the last crime scene I mean just like it we've got a big fat nothing !" she sighed she turned around to start walking back to everyone else but stop bluntly at the sight of blood leading towards a door "I wonder if it leads in side" she started to walk towards the blood while taking photos at the same time.

"it looks smeared and it defiantly comin' from inside the warehouse" then she noticed the bloody hand print on the door "it looks like they are just asking to be caught" she moved closer to get a better look and nearly trips, but was saved by to strong arms that were the same as her husbands.

"thanks Danny" she said without looking behind her and continued to take pictures of the bloody handprint.

"arrr I'm sorry lovely Lindsay but I ant' who you think I am" the sound of the voice made her stop in her tracks it sounded so familiar but she couldn't place it she turned around quickly just in time to run as the man took a rung for her dropping the camera in the doing .

**With the over's **

SMASH all three heads turned towards the sound.

Danny was the first to recover from the shock and quickly took of running towards the sound shortly followed by Stella and Flack who was shouting down the phone for back up.

Then he saw it the rings laying on the floor with blood drops a broken camera which he ashamed was the cause of the smashing sound and then his eyes found the small piece of paper but big enough to write a message on it, he slowly picked up the letter and what he read caused small wet dots on the paper and he knew he was crying he felt Stella put a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny what does the letter say ?" Danny passed the letter to Stella so she and Flack could read it

Flack was the first one to come out of shock by what the letter said and one word "explain !"

"Flack shut up can't you tell that Danny needs us now more then ever"

"but Stella he lied to all of us"

"no Mac knew but he had to, god what I'm I goin' to tell Jamie" Danny was now in no shape or form to tell her that Lindsay was missing

"whose Jamie Danny" Stella and Flack asked at the same time.

"mine and Lindsay's daughter" he had his head in his hand that his voice was quiet but loud enough so Stella and Flack could hear

"Danny, Stella, Flack what the hell happened" came the voice of Mac

Danny couldn't think or say anything so all he did was point to the letter. Mac picked up the letter and read

"_Messer I've got your wife your lovely wife._

_pay backs a bitch !" _

A/N : so there you have it I should write chapter 4 in a coupe of weeks but if I write sooner it means I'm board of revising for maths : D

Review and got any ideas then write 'em down and send them to me !!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary : What if they knew each other before Zoo York ......**

**I don't own anything .**

**A/N : sorry it took awhile to up load what can I say up north was fun, fun : (**

**Also I have decided that Louie and Aiden are still alive and work for the NYPD also. Aiden and Lindsay are half sisters in my little world . ditto **

**Jamie**

"Danny who'd you piss off now" Mac said in a low and dangerous voice and this scared Stella as she'd never heard him speak like this.

"Mac I swear I didn't piss off nobody, I just want Lindsay back" Danny said swiping away a few tears from his eyes.

"hay, I came as soon as I heard, it goin' big news this isn't it !" a voice in the distances said

"yer, Louie you look after your brother, Aiden, Sheldon you start processing ....."

"but Mac I cant I'm too involved in this case so are you and Louie"

"Mac I agree with Aiden on this one I'm sure Stella, Sheldon, Flack and Adam have got this one covered!" Louie had never agreed with Aiden but for his sister-in-law's stake they had to get along like a proper family.

"can someone tell us why you lot are to involved in this case!" Stella and the rest of the team where now confused

"we'll tell when you lot get back from here" and with that Louie, Aiden and Danny headed back to the car and drove back.

"Mac why are you staying behind" questioned Stella

"because if you remember we still have a Jane doe down the ally and I don't care what you say Stella I'm at least working that case" Stella stood there stunned at the site of Mac walking away

"I will not lose more of my family". Mac said to himself once he was away from the others.

**Crime scene **

"Stella is it just me or do you think theirs a bigger picture then we thought"

"I don't know Flack just go and do your job while I process the scene with Mac, Sheldon you and Adam take Lindsay's ...." she couldn't come to speak the rest of the sentence as it made her stomach turn.

The group fell into silent mode and started working Flack stayed with Mac and Stella, after Sheldon phoned Angell she worked with Sheldon and Adam.

Mac and Stella finished first so Mac loaded the car with evidence, while Stella went to help Sheldon, Adam and Angell with their crime scene the one that matters the most.

**In the car**

"Danny would you stop beating yourself up, look we're nearly at the school ka just don't let her think anything bad happened" Flack new this wasn't going to work but he had to try something

"BAD how can you say that my wife is gone all that was left behind was a camera and her wedding rings that she kept on a chain until she got home"

"Danny look we're here now how about you put on a brave face for that little girl and go and get her" this time Aiden spoke in a calm voice

"yer ok but what do I say to her sweetie I'm sorry but mommy is gone and we cant find her no that would break her little heart, she's a good girl with a big heart and smart sometimes to smart for her own good" Danny was nearly in tears again

As he walked up to the steps of the school he took the time to watch his little girl playing with the wind blowing in her hair that she got from her mother all curly but had his blonde brown hair colour and his crystal blue eyes and Lindsay's nose.

"daddy, daddy you've come and got me right"

"yer JJ we got to go to mommy's and daddy's work for a while ok"

"will auntie Aiden and uncle Louie be there to coz I ant' seen them in a long time"

"yer they will and its haven't not ant' JJ what do they teach you in this place an way"

"mommy all ways says theirs nothing wrong with the school its the people inside the school, were is mommy daddy because don't she pick me up on a Tuesday" Jamie or JJ to her father questioned

"you know sometimes your to smart for your own good and JJ to answer your question mommy's not here at the moment

The two walked to the car in silence until JJ saw who was in the car "auntie Aiden uncle Louie what you doin' here ? why you not at work with mommy? you comin' to work too? Can I help you catch some bad guy's? Will there be people I don't know ?" she was spit firing the questions so fast Louie got lost after you doin'. Aiden saw the look on the little's girl's face it was filled with excitement and it just broke her heart

"come on baby girl lets get goin' before you get bored" Louie said as they all knew it was true Jamie was one of the smartest kids but she had the intention span of a fish a very smart fish but a fish never the less

**At the lab**

At the lab everyone was waiting in the break room for Danny Aiden and Louie to turn up

At the same time them 3 and JJ where on their way up in the lift

"Hay look here they come now, wait whose the kid" as soon as the last words left Flacks mouth they walked into the break room

"hi, my name is Jamie Messer but everybody calls me JJ" the girl walked over to Mac and sat down on his knee as if she'd know him forever, at this site Flack spit out some of his coffee that got a laugh out of JJ, Sheldon who had a face likes a fish, and Stella had to sit down with help from Adam

"Mac th-the girl sh-she's sitting on your lap" Adam sputter out

"everyone this is JJ Danny's and Lindsay's daughter, Louie and Aiden's niece and my grand daughter"

SMASH, THUMP

Everyone turned to look at Flack who had smashed his coffee cup by dropping it and the light brown liquid was everywhere, then they turned their head's to see Stella who had falling off the chair and was rubbing her butt where she'd landed on it.

"not the impression I was hoping for" muttered Mac JJ started to laugh at what he'd said.

**A/N :THANKS FOR READING PLZ REVEIW THE STORY AD IF YOU'VE GOT IDEAS THEN PLZ POST THEM TOO :P**

**JUST INCASE YOUR CONFUSHED**

**JAMIE IS 6.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary :what if they knew each other before Zoo York **

**A/N : all spelling mistakes are mine & sorry it took some time uploading I had busy week everyone who has taken their GCSE's will know what I'm going thought ******

**Cant wait for Green piece ******

**Also Aiden's last name has changed to Taylor just so you don't get confused ******

**The explaining **

"Daddy you said Mummy's not 'ere so were is she" JJ questioned everyone looked down to the floor, but JJ knew what this meant Lindsay was gone !

"JJ we ...." Danny started but JJ stopped him by putting her hand on his cheek

" Daddy, Mommy's gone hasn't she something happened tell me please Daddy I wont cry I'll stay strong for you. Where's uncle john and uncle Jackson..." JJ questioned looking around

"Jamie sweetie we don't speak to uncle Jackson anymore you know that" Louie tried to tell her.

Everyone fell quite after Louie spoke, Stella and Angell had tear's in their eyes from JJ's speech, JJ was now hugging Danny, Louie had his hand on Danny's back, Mac was hugging his crying daughter, flack was now watching JJ and Danny hug and as he looked around he saw how their family was being broken up and he came to one conclusion the person who caused this was going to pay

"hey Danno I know I shouldn't rush ya but I think ya kind of need to explain for the non-family members"

"Flack shut up you over gown penguin"

"Na stell it all right I guess I should explain where do ya want me to start from ?" Danny knew that this question was pointless as they where going to say for the start

"from the beginning is all ways a good place" hearing what flack said the family members laughed apart from JJ as she didn't know what was going on as she was drawing a picture for Aiden

"what's so funny?" Stella answer for everyone else

"yer daddy what's funny I wana know too how you and mom met please tell"

"JJ how many time's do I gota correct your punctuation" Danny sighed

"buttttt dad you just said gota if mom was here she would be shooting pebbles at ya for saying that" JJ finished by tilting her head slightly and giving the famous Messer smirk that she got from Danny

"well you see what's funny was that Danny and Lindsay knew each other since they were kids" Mac continued to answer Stella question

"ka I'll start from what I can remember I was 7 nearly 8 and Lind's had just turned 6......."

_Flashback_

"_Dannny come with me to the park please then I wont bother ya until tomorrow please" 5 year old Jackson asked Danny _

"_no Jack go bother Louie beside mom want to meet the new neighbours in minute" Danny replied _

"_this sucks you know that"_

"_JACKSON MICHELL Messer we do not speak like that" yelled Maggie Messer_

"_yes mom" Jackson yells back_

_Jackson sighed in defeat and sat down on the chair that his father all ways sat on _

"_boy's you coming to meet the neighbours then" the voice of Maggie once again could be herd _

"_yer mom let me get my trainers on" _

"_well hurry up Danny and could you bring down Jack's trainers to please love"_

"_sure thing mom"_

_10 minutes later Maggie and the two youngest Messer's where walking up the driveway to meet their new neighbours it was Danny who spotted Lindsay first so he walked up to her and sat down next to her on the porch _

"_hey I'm Danny your next door neighbour what's yours"_

"_I'm Lindsay and that's John and Aiden over there ,their my half brother and sister"_

"_oh cool I have a younger brother and an older one too" when Danny turned his head so he was looking at her he noticed a cut above her eyebrow "hey how did you get that" pointing to the cut_

_Lindsay turned her head in shock "wha-what you talking about" Danny just stared at her for the first time he also saw the small bruise on the cheek he went to touch it when two voice called out _

"_Lindsay come here we want to tell you something"_

"_it was nice to meet you Danny but I gota see what Aiden and John want bye"_

"_Cya Lindsay"_

_Danny walked over to his mom who was talking to Jane Monroe _

"_oh, this is Danny his the same age as Aiden and Jacksons around the same age of your youngest sorry I didn't catch her name..."_

"_it's Lindsay mom"_

"_oh so you've met her yes well between you and me Maggie her father is the only reason she's here, I would have gotten rid of her but no Robert wanted a child"_

"_Danny dear could you go away while we talk please"_

"_yer mom bye Mrs. Monroe" with that Danny walked over to Jackson or Jack for short._

"_bye Danny it was lovely to see you" _

"_so her father's not the other two's dad........." and that was the last of what he heard _

"_yo Danno where's ma" Danny knew that voice a mile away and looked up with smile_

"_Louie she talking with the neighbours you muppet why you think we're here"_

"_All right smartass just asking you met the kids yet"_

"_just one why"_

"_maybe ya should shut up come meet them with me" Danny didn't answer back just walked over to his brother_

"_when did ya get back" Louie and their father had gone away for the weekend fishing_

"_just now dad went to bed lazy git but we love him hey Danno"_

"_yer Louie whatever ya say" they just finished walking to the others_

" _hey this is Danny" "Danny Aiden and John"_

"_hey" answered Aiden and John a the same time while Danny just gave a wave_

"_where's Lindsay"_

"_umm she had errr she...." just then they heard a crash and they turned around to see Lindsay run out of the house with blood coming out of a cut on her head _

"_shit" with that John ran to his little sister full pelt closely followed by everyone else_

_Jack looked up from the place where he was sitting and saw a man with blood on his top looking out of the window of the Monroe's house and then he looked down to Lindsay and jack conclude that it was the same blood_

_Who the hell is he Jack thought to himself._

**A/N : DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN WHOES THE MAN IN THE WINDOW. **

**WHAT SCERETS DO THE MONROES HAVE **

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTINUE WITH THE FLASHBACK'S **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ******


	6. Chapter 6

I'm going to stop writing the summary it's getting boring : )

A/N : well I'm now back to school so I don't know when I'll next up load probable next week : (

so I don't know when I'm next going to update I'll try and do it at the weekend : )

**flashbacks**** : )**

"_Lindsay what happened tell me now this wont help !" John was getting to breaking point but it wasn't Lindsay's fault but these attacks became more and more frequently _

"_maybe you should go now!" Jane spoke slow with disgrace in her voice and her eyes not leaving Lindsay's face now with blood running down_

"_yes, right well it was nice meeting you, mmmm she mite need stitches on that. Come on kids home now" and with a smile her and the Messer family went home. while in ear shot Danny heard Jane say to Aiden and john _

" _I told her not to be an idiot she just should have left him alone! Why cant she do what she's told....."_

"_Danny come on" Louie knew what Danny was listening to as he was listen to the conivateion too_

"_what! Like you weren't listening Lou"_

_That was last time Danny saw Lindsay for some time mainly because they were in different grades but also he had baseball practice and if he wasn't doing that then he had to look after jack _

_Danny was walking down the road coming back from baseball practice, he was just about to walk past the Monroe's house when a voice called out to him_

"_hey, Danny right I was just on my way over" _

"_oh cool, err if ya don't mind me askin' why"_

"_well our ma and Richard want sometime alone so long story short we're staying at yours"_

"_well cya Aid"_

"_err Danny I'm coming over now" Aiden replied confused _

"_oh sorry errr don't ya have to wait for John and Lindsay"_

"_nope john's gone to live with our dad so he'll be around at weekend's now"_

"_sorry I didn't know, wait why didn't you go" Danny was now more confused then ever_

"_well to my mother 'I'm not old enough' so when I get to 10 or 11 I'm outa here" Aiden smiled _

_As Aiden finished the sentence they came to Danny's door, he turned the door handle and walked inside closely followed by Aiden _

"_arrr Aiden dear it's soo go to see you again. Where's Lindsay sweetheart" Maggie questioned_

"_errr mom said that she was goin' to drop her off later, well more like 10 minutes really" Maggie had brought what Aiden said but Danny didn't and Aiden knew that she was goin to have a hard time convincing the Messer children._

"_hey ma me and dad are goin' to the shops and he said do ya need anything" Louie questioned while walking down the stairs _

"_nope sweetie I don't. Aiden is there something you or Lindsay want" Maggie once again turned her attention to the girl_

"_I don't but as long you've got plasters then Lindsay will be fine" Aiden joked and gave a fake laugh_

"_what why plasters?" Maggie questioned_

"_she's forever falling down, like the first time you met us she trip over her own shoe lace and hit her self on the corner of the coffee table"_

"_oh I wondered what happened to her that was I lot of blood poor thing" Maggie then let the conversation die down._

"_Aiden"_

"_Louie" _

"_Jackson" jack shouted out Danny laughed along with Aiden and Louie _

"_so when's john next coming down" john and Louie had become friends in them short 2 weeks that he was here many because they where in all the same classes._

"_not until next month sometime"_

"_cool well I gota go cya" Louie walked out the font door and followed his dad to the car_

_10 minutes later_

_Ding dong _

_Maggie got to the door first and welcomed the youngest Monroe child and her mother Jane _

"_hello Lindsay it's lovely to see you again"_

"_well aren't you goin' to say hello" Jane questioned her youngest she knew she would cause if she didn't then she'll regret it tomorrow _

"_hello Mrs. Messer" she turned around to hug her mother and Jane whispered something in her ear that Maggie couldn't hear _

"_everyone's in the lounge sweetie why don't I take your bag and I'll put it in Danny's room for you"_

"_thank you is Aiden in the lounge as well"_

"_yer sweetie don't worry mommy and daddy will be back before you know it" Maggie saw her face change and she was confused to why the little girl's face changed _

"_no, no don't I, I want Aiden where's Aiden, AIDEN" Lindsay had tears running down her face and it broke Maggie's heart to see the scared child before her_

"_Linds, Linds calm down it ok Aiden's here come on don't cry it ok" Aiden rubbed her sisters back soothing her until Lindsay stop crying _

_Danny and jack looked onto the Monroe, Taylor family interaction _

"_Danny why is Lindsay crying in kindergarten she never cry's" jack was about 4 months younger then Lindsay plus he wasn't the most smartest kid on the block _

"_errr she upset jack you would to if ma and dad went away for the night"_

"_nope I would be ok cause I'm a big boy and she's just a little girl with germs"_

"_sure! Why don't ya just go and play before dinner and maybe I'll come out later to, yer sound good to ya"_

"_yer cool can we play it"_

"_sure but we need more then two players jack"_

"_fine let the girl's play to, but I don't them on my team ya got that" jack said with frustration in his voice Danny just laughed _

"_k' I'll just go and ask you go outside ok" jack just nodded in response and ran out the door_

"_hey, Aiden do you and Linds want to play it with me and jack" Aiden and Lindsay nodded _

_In the garden _

_Jackson was it and was chasing Lindsay Aiden was shouting "come on Linds run"_

_Lindsay was just about to get to the home mark when a crash came from the Monroe house. Lindsay stop and turned and started to run to her house to find what was making the noise_

"_Lindsay stop, STOP COME BACK HERE" Aiden shouted and started to run after her sister. Danny was shocked and started to run yelling to jack to get mom and dad _

"_mom, mom come quick" jack shouted _

"_hey, hey jack my man what's goin' on"_

"_Louie sh-she just ran into the house bu-but someone else is in there we heard aloud bang and then sh-she just ran to the house she wouldn't stop when Aiden called after her or when Danny did ether"_

"_don't worry jack ok tell me what house she went to" Louie had a idea to who 'she' was _

"_the Monroe house quick Lou you gota help"_

"_k', k' I'm coming" Louie and jack ran out the house and over to the Monroe house_

"_where is she" Louie asked Aiden ho was by the back door trying to find away in _

"_Lou she an't know where to be found it's like she just vanished into thin air" Danny said to his brother_

"_no she went in there" six eyes found their self to looking at jack_

"_what you talking about jack" Aiden asked but in response jack pointed to the window and everyone's eyes looked up _

"_that's Linds window how she get up the...." Aiden stopped mid sentence as she notices the tree and smacks her head with her hand "there she got up by the tree"_

"_well whose the best climber here" six eyes fell onto Danny_

"_fine but if I get hurt then its yours thought"_

"_yer, yer Danny just climb the tree and then let us in" with that Danny started to climb the tree _

"_hey Danny you should be able to push open the window a bit more cause well you an't like my sis"_

"_yer, well if your sis didn't go in the house in the first place then my bro wouldn't have to go in after her now would he" Louie said with a smirk _

"_I'm in now what" came the voice of Danny _

"_errr just try and find Linds and get out of there"_

"_sure"_

_Inside the house_

"_Lindsay, Linds its Danny its ok you can come out" he walked slowly down the hallway looking in every room he started to walk down the stairs when he heard voices upstairs _

"_what should we do now" then the second voice spoke "just leave her here and let's get outa here"_

_Danny could hear the footsteps coming closer so he raced over to a closet next to Lindsay's room and the bathroom._

"_do you think that they will notice their stuff missing"_

"_na, the Monroe's are stupid enough to leave a kid here then they wont know a differences"_

_Once the voice quieten down he walked out of the closet and raced upstairs he looked around the landing and saw the bedroom door open, he slowly pushed the door wide enough to see an arm poking out from behind the bed._

"_Linds can ya hear me" Danny whispered to her_

"_mmmmmmm" the soft sound was his answer_

"_Linds I know you can hear me open your eyes" Danny was now sitting next to her_

"_Idonfwantto" Danny could only translate that to 'I don't want to' and hoped he was right_

"_come on Linds ya need to so we can gat outa 'ere" Danny rolled her over and picked her up _

"_what you doin' I can walk" Lindsay rolled herself out of Danny's arms and stood on her own to feet – with help from Danny – "where's Aiden Danny" Lindsay looked around and realised she was in her parents room _

"_come on Danny we got get outa here, we just gota go no ones to go in here especially me"_

"_k' put your arm around me and we'll leave. Your lucky ya know all ya got is a few bumps and bruises" Danny smiled at her _

"_Danny why you here"_

"_err cause I can climb"_

"_oh ok" and just like that the conversation ended . they made it outside were Aiden was waiting for them "Aiden I'm sorry so, so sorry I should never gone in there" Lindsay was crying in Aiden arms _

"_kid's what goin' on ...... oh dear god Lindsay you ok, come here sweetie pie lets go and put something on that and then we'll call your parents" Maggie said with worry hinted in her voice, all Lindsay did was nod and was pulled away by Maggie to get patched up. By the time the Monroe's got back Lindsay was asleep and Aiden was reading a book, they took the kids back to the Monroe house and told them what happened Jane had a look of anger in her eyes and Robert had nothing no sadness, no anger, no love, no nothing. That was the last time the Messer's saw the Monroe kids for a week, Aiden and Lindsay didn't go to school, they didn't go outside, Maggie went with jack over to their house to give them the invite for jacks birthday party._

"_hello Jane err we're here to give Aiden and Lindsay a invite for jacks birthday party"_

"_oh well that's lovely Aid and Lindsay will love to go they'll see you there bye now" Jane disappeared behind the door and watch them walk down the driveway, once out of sit she ripped up the invites and put them in the bin "no way are my daughters goin to something stupid like that" she didn't see Lindsay standing behind her watching her every move and heard every word, she moved closer to the bin and picked out the invite that her mother had just thrown away, and ran up the stairs towards Aiden's room._

"_Aiden open up, open up Aid I gota show you something" Aiden opened the door and saw her sister at her door "go away you little pest I don't wana her it ya got that, all you ever do is get me in trouble" Aiden slammed the door in Lindsay's face _

"_Lindsay get away from her door she got to pack, stupid girl she's running off to live with her father first the boy and now her it's all your fault you know, boy you don't now how different it be if you'd be a boy shame, but oh well with a face like yours you'd stop every man in their path but you'd be to scared of any man to know"_

"shut up, just shut up daddy don't please don't be mean" SLAP "I'm sorry, I'm sorry don't hit me again please I'm sorry daddy" Lindsay bust into tears Aiden opened her door just before Robert hit her again and pulled Lindsay inside with her.

"Lindsay come here" she pulled her sisters shaking form into her arms and said "lets go you can come with me I'm dad will show you what family mean's come on lets go now!"

"but Aiden we cant just go what if your daddy doesn't want me..."

"not a chance k' he'll love ya, now come on lets get outa here" Aiden opened her window and climbed out to the little roof and waved for Lindsay to fallow she walked over to the tree and climbed down closely by Lindsay "see now all we gota do is run, run far away from this hell hole what ya say Linds, Linds crap" Aiden walked over to her little sister who was starring to the house next door.

"why our family be like that one it's full of love and Mrs. Messer is the best cook in the whole world, I mean our mom don't cook for us john did and now you do" Lindsay's voice was just above whisper Aiden grabbed her hand and ran, ran far away and as fast as she and Lindsay could go.

As the years past since that night a lot happened Aiden and Lindsay went to a foster home just for food and shelter which was in the city Lindsay loved it she met a girl with green eye, curly hair which was brown with bits of blonde she had her first boyfriend at 10. First kiss on her 11 birthday by her second boyfriend , her father was right she could stop any boy in his path the only thing he was wrong about was that she wasn't scared, Aiden went to live with her father once she got the money and Lindsay nearly went to, but something was keeping her here so by the time she was in 9th grade (well she should be in 8th but she got moved up a grade) she went home she didn't know why she just did she had nothing left in the city Aiden had left and she wanted to see the Messer's again she knew they still lived there cause she bumped into Louie 2 weeks ago, she didn't know if her so called parents still lived there, so she went home.

Danny was just walking home from baseball practice it was around 7 and was still light out so he started to walk the long way home, he stop when he saw a girl standing outside the baseball field he hadn't seen her around before maybe she was new and lost so he walked up to her and asked, what she was doing out here at this time of night and if she was lost but what he hadn't expected to hear was hear reply.

"Danny, Danny all ways looking out for me, you should know that I'm not that girl anymore I'm smarter and stronger too I think I can handle all the baddies that Staten island throws at me" he remembered that smile them eyes, but something had changed she was right she was different now, older and hotter too

"well that's good, you sure ya don't need me to go into ya parents house to safe ya ass now" he smirked at her and she smiled back then his face turned back to serious and she knew what was coming.

A/N : Next chapter will still be flashback's : ) I had to stop or there's just going to be to much writing for one paragraph !

Review please !!!!!

Peace out : P


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Sorry it took so long I had so much course work to do, then I had a friends b-day thing to go to and once again I don't know when the next one will be up, cause I have another party this weekend sorry : )**

**All the spelling mistakes are mine I'd like to say they were my sisters but there not so sorry **

**Flashback still !!!**

"why ya leave Linds I mean what could have happened, jack was so upset when ya didn't show for his party. Man ya should have seen your parents" Danny looked into her eyes and saw the sadness

"Danny ya don't understand I ran away because of them you don't understand what it was like to live with parents like mine, what ever I did was always wrong, what ever I did I, I got punished for and I don't mean go to your room punishment" she saw how Danny was going to interrupt so she continued before he could speak "do you remember when we first met and you asked me how I got that cut" Danny nodded "how do you think I got that? And all the other cuts and bruises"

"Lindsay I'm sorry I had know idea why didn't you say something"

"listen Danny I had grow up with being abused, so sorry that I didn't have the nerve to speak up what ya want me to say that living in a foster home were the best times of my life, because they were ya hear I got food, clothes, education and the best people who looked after me. I grew up with my father sayin' '_it's all your fault you know, boy you don't now how different it be if you'd be a boy shame, but oh well with a face like yours you'd stop every man in their path but you'd be to scared of any man to know'_ so why do you think I never spoke up you think that anyone would believe a 6 year old !" Lindsay broke down and cried over the memories that took her 8 years to forget.

"come 'ere Linds I'm sooo sorry" Danny pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head when a voice broke out

"well, well if it ant' Messer and a new bird I must admit ya got a good eye. Anyway your brother in"

"get lost you over grown weasel, no wait sorry yer his inside" Danny tried to get the kid from going back inside but it was to late. A few minutes later the boy returned with his father.

"what the hell Messer I told ya once before don't ya dare talk to my fam..." he stop as he saw the girl in Danny's arms "L-Lindsay what you.. Jane get out here" Robert yelled "dad how do ya know her, why do you know her" "shut up Chad she's your sister" by now Robert had crossed his drive way and had pulled Lindsay out off Danny's arms.

"errr what do you think your doin' let go of me, I said let go of me" Lindsay pulled her arm out of her fathers death grip, and Danny saw something he never wanted to

SLAP !

Lindsay put her hand to were her fathers hand hit her, Danny came running up to her side

"Lindsay you ok" Danny asked with concern in his voice

"get outa here Messer, and leave my son and daughter alone because I swear if I see you touching her again your a ...."

"rob if you finish that sentence I'll kill you ma self now back away so I can see my daughter"

"ya know what Jane ya gone soft since you got diagnose with cancer" Robert spat "and you Messer mark my word if you tell any one about what ya saw your head is mine"

"Robert please leave him alone and I can see who I want to see you weren't here all the over times to stop the boys, so why start now" Lindsay shot back "errr Linds it was good to see ya again bye Mr. And Mrs. Monroe, Chad!" Danny walked up to his house waved and then walked inside

"dam I hate that kid" "ohh rob your just lookin' out for your kids" Jane looked back to Lindsay and was taking in all the daughters feature and she smiled once she'd finished "you know Linds gosh you look beautiful. What grade you in now? What was your first kiss like? Have you had a first kiss? Ohh tell me all the stuff a mother should know" Lindsay knew that the women she called her mother was trying to makes a mend and she wanted to tell her all the stuff a mother should know about their daughter so she let her mom in.

"well my first boyfriend at 10 his name was Ryan he was ok didn't last long I dumped him the next week" Jane laughed at her daughter. " my first kiss on my 11 birthday by my second boyfriend his name was Adam we went out for about 2 years I got my third boyfriend about a week later we got a bit drunk at this party went a bit to far and woke up to one of his friends and lets say he found out and I left with the word cheater written on a picture with us both in" Lindsay looked up to her mom who had tears in her eyes "ohh sweetie I'm sorry you didn't have a proper roll model, but I guess I wasn't that good either was I" Lindsay nods "so your not mad that I lost my virginity at 14" Lindsay was now confused wouldn't a normal mom be upset "no, besides I lot of kids who lose it at a young age, just between you and me I know that Jackson Messer lost his at like 12 or something stupid I mean people can be stupid but like you said you where drunk and we cant control our actions when we're dunk" Jane smiled at her daughter and hugged her and then walked back into the house Lindsay followed her mom and she thought that maybe just maybe it could be a new beginning.

The next day Lindsay was walking around just trying to get used to living there again when she saw a group of boys all different ages so she crossed the road, that was her first mistake, her second was when she didn't start running when they came after her "come on girly why ya walking away from us, ya know we could show you a good time" the group burst out laughing

"hey leave her alone" Lindsay knew that voice and she started to relax

"Danno what ya doin' ant' ya got base ball practice or somethin' more important to deal with instead checking up on ya brother" Lindsay turned around and came face to face with jack Messer "shit Linds I shear I didn't know it was you"

"Danny take me home, jack you know what your a jerk" Lindsay pushed jack out of the way and walked over to Danny "take me home" Danny wrapped a arm around Lindsay and they started to walk home "thank you Danny" "no probs but err I think I should really stop coming to ya rescue cause I mean what will all the other girls say" Lindsay laughed "Dan you really think someone's goin' to fight over ya" Lindsay laughed harder at the face Danny was pulling "hey I'll have you know I'm a very popular guy" "yer in ya dreams lover boy" Danny started to run after Lindsay witch he found out wasn't easy but he caught her once she got blocked at the end of the park she had ran into, "ya know Linds your very hard to catch" he blocked her off with his arms on either side of her , Lindsay turned her head so she was facing him but didn't expect him to be so close and they kissed. Danny was the first to pull back.

"Linds I'm so sorry I err didn't mean.."

"Danny shut up just shut up" and she wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him again but this time deeper. What they didn't see was one very angry Messer brother.

The rest of the night went smoothly until there was a knock at the Monroe's house

"I'll get it ma, jack my man what ya doin' here"

"well err I was gona ask if ya sister want to come out to a party with us" jack asked he knew he could get what he wanted

"hey she an't my sister she's just some girl living in my house" jack gave him a look "fine LINDSAY"

"what ya want jerk"

"hey that's not nice to call your brother" "I was speaking to you jerk" "oh ok emm well me and Danny and Louie are goin' to this party and I wanted to see if ya wanted to come"

"err sure I guess when ya goin'" "err well in a minute so go and get your shoes"

"jack come on is she coming or not cause we gota go" Lindsay got her shoes on you was walking towards the door

"Louie you now when we last spoke you were in NY what happened missed mommy and daddy"

"ha, ha, ha laugh it up Monroe but you wont be laughing when I'm sitting on you" Louie smirked and started to laugh at the distrust in Lindsay's face

"Lou ya know mom would have ya head for saying that" Danny walked up to Lindsay and kissed her "hi" "hi back" Louie let his mouth hang open

"wait ya telling me that you and you are like what together now" when they nodded he continued "thank god cause when I saw you in NY I thought that I'd have to drag you by the ear to get ya back home" Lindsay smiled by that comment

10minutes they arrived at the party

"hey jack who's the girl" jack just laughed answered "she way out of your lazy lead"

"ohh well come on in I gota show ya my new bird she's a fitty man" jack walked off with his mate and soon after Louie found his witch left Danny and Lindsay

"Danny is that you oh my god LINDSAY !" Lindsay turn around and screamed then ran into the arms of Aiden

"Aiden what ya doin' here an't you meant to be in Chicago? Is john with you?"

"Linds you need to take a breath and to answer you I was but I'm down for the weekend and so is john and I believe he is talking to your brother Messer" Aiden looked at the two people in front of her 'naa nothing's goin' on between them. Right'

"Aiden I think we should go... Lindsay holy crap look at you my baby sister what you doin' 'ere?"

"John it's good to see you to. Danny I'm gona go with Aiden and John to talk is that ok?" Lindsay looks over to Danny

"sure I'm gona hang out with the guys" Lindsay hugs him and kisses him on the cheek

"thank you" she kiss him again and walks over to Aiden and John, Danny turns around and walks in the other direction

"what was that I mean I no what it was but I mean what the hell my sister kissed a Messer my I'm gona kill him" John ran a hand though his hair in frustration and turn to look at his smirking sisters "what his dead" Lindsay walked up to him and hugged him and cried onto his shoulder "thank you John thank you" john hugged her back "come on let go what ya say?" Aiden and Lindsay nodded their heads in agreement

A month later a lot happened john and Aiden found out about Jane's cancer and that she was growing weaker by the day but in the end they still went back to Chicago. Jane was admitted to the hospital as the doctors believed that she had 2 weeks left, so far Lindsay had been at the hospital everyday after school and Danny was becoming concerned about her as she had stop looking after herself she'd lost weight from not eating, her grades where dropping and she'd become distanced from everyone even him and he was worried about her he didn't notice that he's brother had become a tanglewood boy and that Jack was getting more and more dangerous to be around, always high or drunk. On a Tuesday morning around 4am the Monroe's got a call that would change their hole life and not for the good.

Ring....Ring....Ring....Ring

"what ya want" Robert shouted down the phone

"Mr. Monroe we have some bad news........." Robert ran out the room and knocked on Lindsay's and Chad's door "get your ass's up we gota go to the hospital... NOW !" Robert shouted at his children, 30 minutes later he had them in the car and where driving alone the highway "dad slow down your goin' really fast you could slow down a bit" Robert didn't listen to Lindsay who was sitting in the front with him "well at lest put your seatbelt on" Chad was looking between his sister and father he knew Lindsay was right that he should wear a seatbelt he didn't want to lose both parents on the same night. Chad saw the two lights before his dad did he knew that it was to late to try and miss the car so he closed his eyes and waited and waited then it hit the noise was loud painful he knew the car had flipped cause all the blood was running up his face instead of down, the most painful sound he heard before blacking out was "oh shit what have I done" coming from the other driver and this hit Chad the most as he knew this voice to well. Lindsay on the over hand saw the car just in time before it hit the side of the car, she saw everything she saw the car hit and the world roll around her she knew her father was dead, she knew it was slim that she'd survive, she knew that the sound of the crash was loud but what she didn't know was that if the other driver hadn't of pull her and Chad out she would have died as soon as the car exploded yes she had felt the heat from the car explosion before blacking out but she didn't know it was the car.

An hour later the youngest Messer had just got back home and found Danny about to leave for his jog "Danny I've done something bad and I think, I think I killed someone Danny help" Danny looked at his brother and saw the blood that was on is clothes and hands

"what, what did you DO" Danny ran a hand though his hair

Ring....Ring....Ring

"wait there I'll get it".... "hello Messer household" "hello I was wondering if Danny Messer was there" "speaking can I ask who's calling...." Danny walked out the room. When he came back in Jack could tell he'd been crying "Danny I'm so sorry I didn't know it was them I swear I- I sorry" Danny walked up to jack and punched him in the face and then walked out of the house with car keys in hand "Danny I'm sorry....shit what have I done"

"what have you done jack?" Louie asked walking down the stairs but stopped at the sight of jack "oh crap"

Danny had just arrives at the hospital and walked up to the font desk "err could you pleas tell me where Lindsay Monroe is" Danny was looking in all the rooms around the desk trying to see her but he couldn't

"she's in surgery at the moment if you go thought them doors there your get to the waiting room, someone will be with you as soon as its over" Danny was in shock 'why was she in surgery I though it wasn't that bad'

Danny had to wait 2 hours until a doctor came out to speak to him.

"Mr. Messer I was the doctor on miss. Monroe's case I'm happy to tell you that she should be fine, but err when the car round in the crash she must of hit her head very hard as she had a concussion so she'll be asleep until we know what's happening"

"when can I see her?" "a nurse will come and get you when she in her room" "thank you"

Danny heard the door open and he looked up yo see his mom, father and his brother Louie but jack was no where to be found which Danny didn't find very surprising "Danny sweetie I'm so sorry dear I mean first Jane dies, then so does Robert in the crash, then Lindsay's in some kind of coma and Chad is in ICU with massive head and back injuries, I just hope they find the person responsible" Danny and Louie looked at the ground they knew that if they tell their parents then who knew what would happen to jack.

"me too mom, me too"

**A/N : HEY PLEASE REVEIW SORRY THE FLASHBACKS ARE TAKING LONG THEN I THOUGHT : (**

**I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST FLASHBACK ON SO PLEASE DONT KILL ME !! **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: HEY GUYS SORRY ITS LATE BUT LIFES BEEN CRAZY I'VE HAD MOCK GCSE'S ALL WEEK AND YER SORRY I WONT BE ABLE TO TELL WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP : )

Thanks to everyone who add my story to there what ever and for reviewing ; P

Still flashbacks

It had been a week since the car crash and Lindsay still hadn't come around, Chad on the over hand had come out of ICU and had been moved into a normal room as his back injuries had calmed down and so had his head but the doctors still wanted to keep him in the hospital just in case. Danny hadn't seen Jack for a week but that's because he hadn't left the hospital and when he did it was to go to school. John and Aiden couldn't get a fight out until tomorrow so that meant Lindsay was on her own, Chad had been to see her once but that was it they now did not have any parents left. Chad was to go and live with his grandmother once he got out was would be on Saturday aka two days from now.

"Danny would you like me to get you something to eat" on of the nurses asked him by know all the nurses that worked on Lindsay knew Danny's name

"err no thanks I'm good"

"well ok but if you do you know where the nurses station is" Danny nodded his head and then turned back to Lindsay

"wake p please it's been a week just open them eye for me" Danny got up and walked out of the room to go to school. A boy with black jumper on was standing in the corner of the hallway with a baseball hat pulled over his face, once he saw Danny walk out of sight he slowly walked into her room and sat down in the chair that was until a few minutes ago was occupied.

"so Lindsay I am sorry about this but I need to finish some loose ends" he went to the little cupboard in the room and pulled out a pillow and then walked back to the bed.

Maggie was walking down the hallway towards Lindsay's room but stopped when she saw doctors and nurses hurrying inside the room. While he just stood there out of sight watching his work it was the hardest thing he has ever done but he knew that he didn't kill her but he didn't want to he just wanted to scare some people in mind.

BEEPPPPPPPPPPP

"shit" he muted under his breath that wasn't suppose to happen that wasn't what he had planned

"get me the panels....charge to 360 clear.......charge again clear........again don't question me nurse Freeman charge again!........she's back, everyone well done" with them words heard the black figure disserpierd into the shadows.

Maggie was sitting next to the young girl who she thought as her own looking down at her Maggie now no longer saw the shy scared girl who had run away 8 or 9 years ago, now she was both book and street smart, highly pretty girl strong and confident too yet she still had the scares from her childhood from all the times her father had hit her physically and all the times he'd mentally hit her. Know wonder Danny loved her. "my dear girl you are very much loved their are people here waiting for you to open them eyes of yours and join us with your present also because you are scaring the crap out of my son who loves you dearly, I know that he may not say it, but hands her some "thanks"

"its good to see your awake Lindsay I'll just go and get a doctor...."

"no err if you don't mind I want to ask you something first please" Maggie nodded her head

"my heart stopped didn't it, I died for a short time" Maggie nodded her head again "I saw her Maggie I saw my mom she looked so young and happy sh-she said that I that I wasn't meant to die that I had to much to live for but I don't have anyone left" Lindsay and Maggie both had tears in their eyes.

"ohh sweet heart"

"Maggie please don't tell anyone please not even Danny"

"sure thing dear I'll just go and get that cute doctor now should I" Maggie give Lindsay a smile and walked out the room to find the doctor while Lindsay was left on her own it was about 2:30 Danny should be here in an hour and what Maggie didn't know was that she had heard everything while in the coma even who attacked her.

"arr welcome back miss Monroe it was touch and go for a bit earlier but everything looks ok you should be able to go home on Saturday with your brother err are you goin' to stay with your grandparents also" the doctor asked

"nope they think I'm dead along with Aiden" the doctor just looked at her but didn't ask anymore

Later that day everyone was sitting around Lindsay's bed talking about stuff until Lindsay said something that shocked everyone but mostly Danny .

"I'm goin' to live with John, when he gets here on Saturday we me, Aiden and John are going to fly back on Monday and I'm goin' to stay there I don't know if I'll come back I guess I just need a new start I'm sorry" everyone was shocked but Danny was the first to recover and the said

"what ever you do we'll support you don't worry and I think that maybe it would be good for you to get a new start away from everything that's happened it a lot for just one person specially at your age I mean you need to put the bad bits of your past behind you and just remember the good bits" Danny smiled at her and the wiped away the tears falling down her face meaning the words he had just spoken truly. Everyone else nodded at Danny's speech. time Sunday had rolled around she had only one person to say goodbye to and that was Danny.

Danny and Lindsay were sitting on the sofa in her old house well it was still her house until she left on Monday but even then the house will still be empty until the fallowing week.

"Danny I came here to say I'm sorry and I do love you, I'll never forget you your the best memory I ever will have and I hope we will meet in the future" Lindsay turned to look up at him and he smiled back down at her and then kissed her on the lips

"you don't need to be sorry Linds I understand I do but I mean I can only think of one way to say the perfect goodbye and that wasn't it" Lindsay laughed at Danny and then kissed him while pulling him up the stairs towards her room where they stayed all night (A/N I know cheesy but you gona do about it)

When Danny woke up the next morning he looked down to still see a sleeping Lindsay in his arms he poked her on the nose and watched while she woke up " hey there"

"hey there back" she leaned up and kissed him on the lips

"you know I think that had to be the best goodbye I mean defiantly better then your last one" he smirked at her and pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head while she just smiled against his bare chest.

Lindsay's plane was to take off at one so she had to be at the airport at about 11:00 which was about 2 hours way so they had to get up and get out in an hour. When they where at the gates everyone said goodbye one last time properly for ever the last Monroe apart from Chad walked to the gate without looking back and Danny was prod of her of everything she had become and everything she would do.

Little did they know that they would meet each other 6 years later in NYC with the same dream to become a CSI. That they would have I child together two years after meeting each other again and then to get married to each other and little did Danny know that his boss was also his wife's "father" and that even thought he was happy he couldn't shake the feeling his new family was being fallowed.

A/N : sorry about the end part its 11:00 at night and I'm tired so I'm going to sleep now : )

Please review it makes my day

P.S. sorry about all the spelling mistakes in this chapter !!

The next chapter will be set back at the lab with everyone else : )

REVIEW PLZ xx


End file.
